Amano Naoki
Amano Naoki (天野なおき, Amano Naoki) is a vocal for the UTAU program, first released in 2014. He currently supports the Japanese language. Naoki is a member of the Japanese furry UTAU idol group, kemonomichi44. History 2014 Naoki was originally released as Uchuu on June 22nd, 2014 with a Japanese CV voicebank.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/uchuu-unhappy-refrain-utau An update to this voicebank with limited VC support was released a month later on July 22nd.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/uchuu-v1-5-anti-beat-utau A new voicebank, a multi-expression VCV recorded with a new microphone was released on September 23rd.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/uchuu-vcv-the-palette-is-full-of-you-utau-release A further VCV voicebank with improved pronunciation was released on December 22nd,https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/vcv2utau-releasevb-in-desc and Naoki's first multipitch and first full CVVC voicebank was released on December 31st.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/happynewyear-uchuutripitchcvvcrelease-ilyguys 2015 There was a notable lack of updates in 2015, though multiple voicebanks were recorded due to an upgrade in microphones. Eventually, a multiexpression CVVC voicebank called ORION was released on December 22nd.https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/uchuu-orion-release This voicebank featured Core, Power and Soft voicebanks. 2016 A new multipitch CVVC voicebank was recorded and released on June 22nd, called bancha.https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/uanniversary-vb_disambiguation_uchuubancha This voicebank also featured a new outifit and design for Naoki. During the summer of 2016 many potential append voicebanks were recorded,https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/uchuu-conceptvoice-1_sample and a multipitch VCV, matcha, was released in beta form on September 9th.https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/release_v-volt_uchuumatcha-beta This voicebank was later taken down. A further update to this voicebank, matcha++, was demonstrated but never released.https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/7pitch-uchuu-matcha_doubleplus Multiple append voicebanks, such as a VCV called espresso,https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/newvcvbank-espresso-samurai_soul two CVVC appends,https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/auto-oto-test_uchuu_2-3pitch-banks and a 9-pitch CVVC voicebank were also demonstrated but not released.https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/9pitchcvvc_moresampler-test 2017 An English Arpasing library was recorded to assist in improving the system, but never released.https://soundcloud.com/uchuusite/uchuu-english-arpasing-test-2-uchuu In December, a new multipitch VCV voicebank, reimei, was previewed and later released on December 22nd.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/utau-release_mamma-mia_uchuu-reimei 2018 A new strong VCV voicebank called meigetsu was recorded in August and eventually released on December 30th with a new design and illustrations by Rikitoka and Jailbird.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/utau-release_joint_uchuu-meigetsu All voicebanks other than reimei and meigetsu were no longer officially supported as of this point. 2019 Beginning in 2019 voicebanks were recorded in a studio environment. On April 2nd, Naoki was announced as a first generation member of the kemono idol group kemonomichi44 alongside other UTAU and original characters.https://twitter.com/P_FurstStars/status/1113050554438115328 On April 21st it was announced that he would join the official unit Stylish☆Star, alongside other UTAU such as Shishido Leo.https://twitter.com/P_FurstStars/status/1119957551762685953 It was announced that the unit would recieve a song called WHITE OATH.https://twitter.com/P_FurstStars/status/1121386495162454016 A new Naoki voicebank was tested in November, and it was announced that the UTAU voicebank would no longer be known as Uchuu.https://soundcloud.com/uchuuzentai/amano-naoki-uchuu-new-voicebank-test On December 21st it was announced that all previous voicebanks were discontinued.https://twitter.com/uchuuzentai/status/1208493407418699776 The voicebank tested in November was released as Amano Naoki -quarter- on December 22nd.https://youtu.be/jFH8_w2julc 2020 Work in progress. Concept Work in progress. Etymology *天野 - 天 (あま) meaning sky, and 野 (の) meaning plains or a field. *なおき - Japanese given name meaning straight or upright. Appearance Work in progress. Relations *To be Added Voicebank Information Japanese Individual Vocals |-|Core= |-|Soft= |-|Dark= |-|Whisper= |-|Solid= |-|Light= |-|Power= Additional information Terms of Usage *'R-18 Content Allowed?' Permission Not Required *'Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed?' Permission Required *'Commercial Use of Character Allowed?' Permission Required *'Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices?' Derivatives of any sort are forbidden Trivia References External links Category:Cat Category:Male UTAU Category:Voice actor from United Kingdom Category:VCV voicebank Category:Japanese voicebank Category:CVVC voicebank